Captain Hook
Captain Hook '''(his full name being '''Captain James Hook) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1953 hit Peter Pan and its sequel. The Captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it a playful prank). Ever since swallowing the Captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook, and is in costant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate, Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandible; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly persued by the Crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain, and one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". Personality Captain Hook acts as a menacing and cowardly villain. Due to this, he is made a fool of quite often. Despite this, he's still a very feared character. He is very murderous. In the film, he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Later in the film, he viciously threw one of his pirates overboard using only his hook. Due to this, he is one of Disney's most popular and famous villains. Hook is extremely intelligent and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan, into believing he has surrendered. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. For instance, when Hook was made to promise that he would not lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, he agreed, but then fired a cannon, destroying Peter's residence, stating "I did not say I was not going to do that!" Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter Jane into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. Appearances Peter Pan In the original film, Hook plays the main antagonist and is first seen trying to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap Princess Tiger Lily and have her admit the location or she will be killed by Hook himself. Captain Hook and his faithful sidekick, Mr. Smee, sucessfully capture Tiger Lily and take her to Skull Rock. Unfortunatly for Hook, Peter Pan spots them and follow them to the cave. Peter plans to rescue her and battles Hook. Captain Hook is then chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Back at Hook's pirate ship, Hook sits in his room, sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea. Smee captures Tinker Bell and Hook uses her anger to get to Peter's hideout. Captain Hook then capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys and the pirates take them to the ship. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb disgused as a gift from Wendy in the hideout while Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan and Tinker Bell sets out to rescue Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway but both quickly recover and leaves the destroyed hideout to battle Hook once again. Captain Hook is defeated and is chased away by the crocodile and was presumed to be eaten until the release of "Return To Neverland" which supports Walt Disney's insist to keep Hook alive. Raw Toonage Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. Return to Never Land Captain Hook reappears in the sequel to Peter Pan. Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter and gain his treasure all at the same time. Hook is defeated by Wendy's daughter Jane Darling and is chased away by the Octopus. It is unknown if he's ever eaten or maybe he's still chasing him? We may never know. House of Mouse Captain Hook regularly made cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. He was also one of the leading villains in Mickey's House of Villains, where he was Jafar's second in command. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In this new preschooler-age show, Captain Hook and Smee are recurring antagonists that Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for buried treasure. In the show like the film, Hook despise happiness and joy and steals Jake various items such as skateboard or basketball to stop him and his friends from having any type of fun Disney Parks Captain Hook is a common character at Disney parks around the world and is a very common character. He is seen in many shows and parades and is a meetable character. He is usually seen with Mr. Smee. Fantasmic! In the Disneyland Fantasmic! Captain Hook is one of the villains called to destroy Mickey Mouse along with many other popular Disney villians. He is seen dueling Peter Pan in a segment along with Wendy, Smee, Tinkerbell and Tick Tock Croc. Dream Along With Mickey In the live caste show at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Hook along with Smee is working for Maleficent as she plots to turn Magic Kingdom to The Place Where Nightmares Come True, a play on the Disney Parks slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True. Magic, Music and Mayhem Captain Hook appears in the live castle show in the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. In the event Hook plans to take over Disney but Fairy Godmother, Tinker Bell and the Three Good Fairies, with the help of King Triton and Sebastian defeat the villain. Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Captain Hook appears in the live castle show in Walt Disney World. In the show Hook is summond by Maleficent along with many other Disney Villains. Walt Disney: One Man's Dream II Video games Mickey Mousecapade In Mickey Mousecapade, Hook appears as the boss of the fourth level, the pirate ship, but only in the Japanese version. (In the American version, he is replaced by Pete.) Out of all the bosses in the Japanese version, he is the only one not from Alice in Wonderland. Kingdom Hearts series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Captain Hook. 'Captain Hook '''is the leader of the pirates who sail the waters of Neverland, and Peter Pan's arch nemesis. He appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland ten years before Sora's visit to the world, encountering Terra and Ventus. He is attacked along with Smee by a group of Unversed while looking for treasure until Terra comes and rescues them. Hook tells Terra that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys have stolen his treasure and requests that Terra recover it for them. This leads to a battle between Terra and Peter Pan, but the misunderstanding is cleared before the fight can end. Later, when Ventus visits Neverland, Hook kidnaps Tinker Bell and also finds and takes Mickey's Star Fragment. Hook ultimately ends up battling Ventus directly in Skull Rock. He loses and is thrown into the water, where the Crocodile chases him off. During Aqua's storyline, it is stated that Hook has stolen the Lost Boys' treasure once again. During the credits, Hook's hat is stolen by Peter. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the crocodile when he's defeated. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the island of Neverland is explored, along with the previous places on Captain Hook's ship. Captain Hook and Smee are seen digging holes around the island, searching for treasure. However, instead of treasure, they find Heartless, who are attracted to Captain Hook's greed. Eventually, it is revealed that Pete is the mastermind behind it. Pete had created a series of maps leading to the Heartless, hoping to turn Hook into a Heartless. When Smee digs up the final hole, Captain Hook is ecstatic that this one has real treasure. Just when he is about to collect his rewards, Pete turns the treasure into a Heartless. Luckily, Roxas is there to dispatch the giant Heartless, allowing Captain Hook to escape to his ship. In the end however, his greed comes full circle when the Heartless crash into his ship. Epic Mickey The Wasteland counterparts to Captain Hook and his crew once lived in Tortooga. Sometime before Mickey's arrival though, Hook was captured by the Blot's forces and converted into a humanoid Beetleworx that proceeded to force many members of his crew into the conversion machine at Skull Island, though Smee and a few others have escaped to Venture Land, unsure of their future. Mickey and Gus then travel to Skull Island to either destroy the conversion machine, reverse it's effects or leave it alone. After freeing Smee's boat from anchors on the island, they sail to the Jolly Roger and battle Hook, either defeating him on the deck and sending him off the plank to a robotic Tick-Tock the Crocodile or freeing Pete Pan's sprite from the top of the masts and letting him fight Hook. These choices affect whether the pirates stay or leave Ventureland as well as the ending. Behind the Scenes Captain James Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a complete heavy, considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realised that Hook would become likeable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film: "Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting Design and Animation It is rumored that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvellously evil at the same time Peter Pan as a Pal. Gallery returntoneverland119.jpg|Captain Hook in Return to Neverland peterpan242.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Nsaac02.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile returntoneverland137.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Return to Neverland peterpan719.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan crockhook2.jpg|Captain Hook vs. the Crocodile returntoneverland142.jpg|Captain Hook vs. the Octopus in Return to Neverland 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in the Magic Kingdom's Dream Along with Mickey show 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook Topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in the Disney Parks HookVsKarnage.jpg|Hook dueling with Don Karnage on Raw Toonage image_0018.jpg|Captain Hook in House of Mouse Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen on Disney Parade, in what is not their natural outfits 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook Vs. Pan in the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line 1047084081_13521af56d.jpg|Captain Hook in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks returntoneverland144.jpg|Captain Hook visualized as a codfish by the Octopus peterpan753.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat Returntoneverland460.jpg|Captain Hook defeated again with his crew 61171120100605_024957_8_big.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100107_230649_11_big.jpg|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 4945338429_315d329ba3_m.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and Wendy in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 40705.jpg|Captain Hook and some other Disney Villains at the Disney Parks 4953326790_cc6c2ce2e1_m.jpg|Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 3372119781_e8d0a302aa_m.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan in Disney on Ice 3017704660_694b93b78d_z.jpg|Captain Hook get eaten by the Crocodile in Disney on Ice cliphook.gif|Captain Hook Captain hook.jpg|Captain Hook sings The Elegant Captain Hook 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's poster for the Disney Parks Captain hook-kh.jpg|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts 3075288898 52dd2d99cb.jpg|Captain Hook with the others in the Disney Parks RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cutscene from Epic Mickey Trivia *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain Hook was also used as a reference to John Silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. *Captain Hook's outfit consisted of a red coat, a pink shirt, white cravat, a red sash and purple pants. *Captain Hook is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "Compared to me, Dr. Doom is a wimp, and Captain Hook is about as dangerous as a plastic coat hanger!" es:El Capitán Garfio Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Pirates Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Orphans Category:Tragic characters Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Characters who almost died Category:Team leaders Category:Slender characters Category:Fighters Category:Gunmen Category:Most Evil Category:Robots Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters